A High Brow Discussion
by Bebus
Summary: Faith Shepard's curiosity gets the better of her. Fluffy one-shot.


_**A/N: **A small celebration piece to commemorate "Parallel Lives" reaching 100 reviews! This is set at that happy time in "A Memory Shared, A Connection Forged" before Virmire and things starting to go to hell._

* * *

Liara was about to get ready for bed when Faith entered her lab. The human shared her love of the late night, when the ship was quiet and the lights dimmed, and she often visited long after her duty hours were over.

Faith was dressed as casually as Liara had ever seen her. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, a very rare state as she usually tied it back into a tail when off duty. She was wearing black, soft, short trousers that billowed softly around her legs and were cut off just below the knees. Her upper body was clad in an unusual garment that appeared several sizes too big for her: it had a zipper down the middle, currently resting across her breast, giving Liara a view of her throat and upper chest, and just a hint of the woman's curves. There were large pockets over her stomach, and a red stripe down the right arm, just like on her armour. It looked very comfortable, and Liara could see a hood at the back of her neck. It had "N7" stamped across the chest, the proof of Faith's skill in combat.

Liara looked into the human's deep brown eyes and saw her smile, so she gave one in return.

'Mind if I come in?' Shepard kept her voice quiet, to avoid disturbing Doctor Chakwas who was sleeping in the medical bay; the door was still open.

'Of course not, Faith.' As she entered and the door closed behind her, Liara could see she was carrying a pair of steaming mugs. 'What do you have for me?'

'It's hot chocolate, you'll love it.' She put both of them down on the desk. 'But first, there's something I've been meaning to ask you.'

Liara raised her brow. She could smell the beverage, the scent was wonderful. 'So you are withholding my gift until your curiosity is sated?'

'Something like that.' Faith gave a small smile and sat beside Liara on the bed. 'Please tell me if I'm offending asari culture at any point.'

She was always so careful around Liara, it was both sweet and frustrating at times.

'I am sure you will not, Faith. Now, what is it you wish to ask me?'

'I'm curious about your facial markings.' Liara could see Faith had some trouble with the question, which was unusual because they had discussed far more... _intimate... _aspects of asari culture.

'Oh, it is rather simple. We are not like turians, who display their home in their war paints, though it can often be similar. Some families have designs that are carried by daughters, as do several commando units. Other asari simply choose them because they like the design, or because certain patterns accentuate their features. There may be some tradition involved, but there is no formal set of rules regarding the design.'

'Erm...' Shepard shifted in her place. 'That's not quite what I meant. I was asking about _your _facial markings. They... look like human eyebrows.'

'Oh, goddess!' Liara felt a flush rise to her cheeks. It had been so long...

'Oh, I'm so sorry! I hope I didn't-'

'You did not offend me, Faith, it is just... well... a little embarrassing.'

'Oh?' Her eyes lit up. 'Now you _have _to tell me!'

'I wish to try my "hot chocolate" first.' Liara was the daughter of a diplomat first and foremost, and knew when to strike. Faith reached across the room and passed Liara the mug, warning her that it would be hot.

Liara took a tentative sip, then a deeper one as the sweet, creamy beverage danced across her taste buds.

'Mmm, thank you Faith, this _is _good! Anyway...' She braced herself, remembering the incident.

'I remember the first time I saw the videos of humans arriving on the Citadel. I was so curious about you; everybody had different coloured skin, and hair, and were such different sizes! But when they cut to scenes of your ambassadors talking, I could not help but notice how... expressive... the eyebrows were! They danced up and down, and I was rather enthralled. I decided I liked them, and the humans I met near my dig sites often commented favourably.'

'You were enthralled by _eyebrows_?'

'It may seem strange to you, but the only other species with hair like yours are the quarians, who of course we cannot see.'

'You like our hair?' She immediately began playing self consciously with the brown locks across her shoulders, and Liara felt a deep desire to feel the same texture between her fingers.

'Yes, it is very beautiful.' She took a deep breath. She may not get another chance like this. 'May... may I touch yours?'

Faith's head snapped up, and Liara immediately regretted asking; the human was a terror on the battlefield and a powerful leader, but when it came to intimacy she was incredibly nervous.

'I... erm...' suddenly she smiled again, and Liara let out the breath she had been holding. 'Ok.'

Faith turned her head away from Liara, revealing the full expanse of thick, dark brown hair.

'Please let me know if I am hurting you, Faith.'

She heard a chuckle. 'Unless you try to pull it out you won't hurt me, Liara. Just try not to get your fingers tangled up.'

Liara reached out, and tentatively ran her fingers along the bottom of her hairline. The sensation was strange, as if water had been given solid form. Slowly, listening to Faith's reactions, she slid her hand deeper into the hair, as if she were running it under a waterfall, pausing when she felt skin beneath her fingers. The human let out a content sounding sigh as Liara ran her fingers between the strands.

'How... how does it feel when I do this? Is hair sensitive?'

'Not like skin is, but it's nice. You have a very gentle touch.'

Pleased with herself, Liara removed her hand.

Faith turned back towards her and smiled mysteriously. 'We should get to bed, we have a mission tomorrow. It was nice to talk with you Liara and... I'm glad I could help your curiosity.'

As the human stood, Liara handed her the empty mug. 'Thank you for this Faith, it was delicious.'

'That's alright, it's a chilly night.' She looked as though an idea just came to her. 'Are you cold? This room isn't actually meant to have anybody living in it so it isn't kept temperate.'

Without waiting for Liara's answer, Faith unzipped the garment on her torso, removed it and handed it to Liara, revealing the small, tight tank top she was wearing beneath.

'Here, you can have my hoodie. See you tomorrow, Liara.' Faith left, leaving Liara holding the soft fabric.

Liara stripped down to her underwear and pulled the hoodie on, giving a hum of pleasure when she felt that it was still warm. Breathing deeply, she could smell Faith's unique scent on it; like leather, gunmetal and the heady undertone of _human _that dazzled her senses.

Liara climbed into bed with a content smile on her face.


End file.
